


Mask

by Jibootycutie



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boyfriends, Character Death, M/M, Minecraft, Multiple Personalities, Other, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibootycutie/pseuds/Jibootycutie
Summary: Dream has lost someone dear, he doesn't know who he is. Techno wants to help. His other friends are worried, will he ever find himself?
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/techno
Kudos: 4





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this lmao but this isn't edited, I hope you enjoy. The characters won't be exactly like there real life counterparts cause I'm lazy. And I will add more tags later on

Bloody hands. He looked into the mirror taking his mask off, his hands were shaking. He didn't look like how he thought he did, scars all over his face his eyes a light grey and his Auburn hair a mess on top of his head. He looked down at his blood hands, "my Body's looking wrong" He shook his head, he could hear sapnap calling his name, "my Body's looking wrong" He mumbles and touches the mirror smearing blood, he heard his name being called louder, "who are you" He screams covering his ears he stumbles over he curls into a ball sobbing. Sapnap gets on his knee beside him and touches his shoulder softly, dream he says softly, dream looks up his eyes unfocused seeing sapnaps worried face. He shows dreams mask,"it's ok dream everything will be ok if you wear this mask" Dream gulps and shakily takes the mask he pulls it on, he holds it against his face. His breath ragged as he evens out his breath. Dream leans his head against the wall exhausted from the breakdown. The tears drying against his mask and cheeks. Sapnap pets his head and calls techno in to carry dream. Techno walks in, he goes over to dream as sapnap moves out the way, bad by the door worried for his friend. Techno slips his arms under his knees and head and picks him up he walks out the room taking him to the couch, he lays him down gently and moves the hair away from his mask eye holes. Techno looks at sapnap and bad who stand at the entrance of the living room. "He needs therapy" Bad speaks up sapnap snaps his head to bad "you know he would never agree with his mask on and when he has no mask on he is unstable. " Techno sits beside dream, and starts to braid his hair, "we need to call someone to help" He announces " We aren't enough anymore" Techno looks at dream sadly 'it's all my fault this happened. 

Flashback 

Techno laughed he looked down as everyone was scurring around to put out the fire. He pushes another button as a explosion goes off blowing up Mexican lmanburg. He cackles smirking flipping his braid to his back. He goes down the hill, he swings his sword and slashes people down dream looks at him bloody and a mess George by his side, "techno! " Dream yells pointing his diamond sword at techno. Techno simply smiles "yes dream need me to shine your shoes? " Dream growls and runs at techno, techno dodges and cuts dreams arm, dream rolls onto the floor and gets up. Techno runs at him , their swords clash together as george watches, he hears a scream, "sapnap! " He yells running into dreams home. Dream and techno continuing fighting, dream grabs techno by the hair and cuts technos braid off slicing his cheek , techno kicks dream to the floor and steps on his arm, making dream yell in pain, he swings at techno. Techno jumps back as dream gets up, he stabs his sword into the ground to get up he looks at techno. Techno smirks holding his detonator," Oh dream only if you joined me none of this would of happened " Dream glares "shut up technoblade you will never win " Techno cackles "what if I blow up your home?" He purrs out. "Dream! " Dream turns to look at his home he sees george and sapnap in the smoke, george dragging sapnap "dream he's bleeding out! " George yells his eyes wide with fewr George's blood all over him. Dream runs to them as techno laughs. George throws sapnap at dream who catches him. Dream hears techno laugh as he hears a click and a explosion. He trys to reach for George but the blast blows him back he grips onto sapnap he protests sapnaps head as they fall. When he comes to his ears are ringing he gets up groaning, sapnap is under him breathing shawllowly. Dream smiles his mask beside sapnap, he looks up at his home his eyes widen there was nothing left. He saw George's glasses by the rubble. He screams tears streaming down his face, "George! " His screams echo throughout the battle field as he holds onto sapnap. Techno stands there his hands fall to his side as he drops his detonator , his hair falls Into his face his shoulders slump. "I just killed George" He looks at dream who sobs against sapnaps body, his body shakes he hyperventilates "i-its all my fault" Techno walks to dream "d-dream I'm sorry" Dream looks up his eyes burning, "y-you " Dream gets dizzy and passes out against sapnaps body the stress and pain of loosing his friend was to much.  
Techno pushes dream off and helps bandage up sapnap and dream as bad runs over with Tommy. "T-techno" Bad says scared, Tommy goes to dreams side "he helped them" he says softly. Techno looks up at bad his eyes filled with sorrow as tears go down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry bad " Bad eyes widen he looks away, "let's get them back to the base. " Techno helps carry dream as Tommy gets sapnap they get them on the horses and ridden off. Techno never looking back. 

Present

When dream awoke he was tired and his body ached he lifted his arms and sees the bandages on his hands he sighs and touches his masked face, he looks up seeing techno beside him asleep, bad and sapnap by the fire place cuddling since it was winter. He looks at techno and lifts his hand and touches his braid, techno opens his eyes and rubs his eyes. Dream pulls away and sits up he hugs his knees, techno looks at him, "do... You remember what happened? " Techno asks softly. Dream shakes his head "I hate myself he mumbles " Techno touches his arm " You know this is my fault you shouldn't hate yourself ", techno bites his bottom lip " You need to get help " dream looks at him "I'm.. I-im scared" Dream hides his face. Techno doesn't see dream let his guard down that often. He hates looking weak infront of sapnap and bad. Tommy rarely visits anymore. Everyone else either dead or just doesn't wanna see techno anymore. Techno knew that people hated him it was all his fault. Techno shakes his head and pulls drawn to his chest, "calm down dream I'll go with you ok I probably need therapy to " He nibbled on his bottom lip remembering when tubbo would say he needed therapy for how Phsycotic he was. Dream presses his masked face into techno chest he breathes out shakly. "Ok... I'll go but you have to come with me and you can't leave me. " Techno nods "alright I can do that " He says softly pushing dreams fringe out of his eyes. Dream pulled away when sapnap came in going to dreams side. "You ok dreamy? " He asks softly, dream nods," Yeah I'm gonna get therapy " He mumbles " I know I need it" Sapnap smiles " It's ok dream therapy isn't scary and if you don't like it you can always stop going we just want to help you " He pats his friend on his head. " Now come on and eat I bet you guys are starving. Bad yells for help that the house is burning down as sapnap joins him so he actually doesn't burn the house down. Techno shakes his head chuckling he stands up and looks at dream he holds his hand out to dream he smiles, showing his teeth that dream thinks is so cute. But he would never admit that techno is cute. Dream smiles under his mask and takes techno hand 'techno isn't so bad' he thinks as he looks at techno with kind eyes.


End file.
